Tale of the Tiger:Goddess of the Night
by Alpha Tigress 1221
Summary: Kitora is bent on taking the Dragon Scroll, but no one knows it. As the Jade Palace's newest student from Japan, she's still trying to find her way. Is there a power even greater than the Dragon Scroll? ON HOLD!


This is the intro to my fic. enjoy, and REVIEW!

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful afternoon in Japan. The cherry blossom trees where in bloom, the birds sang and the sun shined. A young tigress was with her family in their house, tucked away in a little village. The little charcoal black cub was practicing her Kung Fu on a practice dummy in her room. She had on a sky blue kimono with ice blue cherry blossom patterns, her favorite flower. She also had a gold wrap around her little waist that held her white fan with pink cherry blossom patterns. The jade yang necklace that hung around her neck and white-pink cherry blossom clip in her straight, shoulder length black hair shone in in the sunlight that pooled in from the rice paper window. Ninja stars and stretches of black and gray paint covered the length of her bedroom walls. Ninja garb and weapons filled the shelves and tables.<p>

The young cub executed beautiful form and grace as she attacked the dummy with strong, hard blows and kicks. As she fought, she suddenly was overcome with a wave of anger, imagining the dummy was someone attacking her homeland as some of the elders predicted. Her eyes darkened to cobalt blue, as she then punched it so hard it burst, its stuffing scattering across the room.

"What's going on in here?" her father, Darkstar, asked, opening the door to the cubs room.

"I-it broke." the cub said nervously, her eyes nervously flickering between light and dark shades of blue.

"Again? Kitora, you must be more careful with these things. I think you should go into the garden and meditate. It'll calm you down." the tiger said.

The cub's, Kitora's face lit up and her eye color lighted with her mood. The garden was one of her favorite spots. Instantly, she walked out of her room and went out back to the garden. When Kitora got to the gate, she took in a deep, relaxing breath, and walked inside. She walked up the rock path and marveled at the twisting bonsai trees and their now trimmed jade and grass colored leaves. The perfectly green, trimmed bushes and the cherry blossom trees that were now in bloom. She looked up and saw the blue sky that was dotted with big, fluffy white clouds. The bright sunshine slashed through her mostly dark fur as she continued to walk until she got to a white bridge that stretched over a pure blue river. Kitora crossed it and followed the current upstream, following the gray rocks that were laced with dark green moss. She reached her destination, a little white waterfall. The water and foam crashed into the blue waters below and the sound made her feel clam. Her eyes lightened to a content cyan blue. She backed away from the bank a little and she sat under the family cherry blossom tree that was planted years ago. It was her favorite spot in the garden. Kitora sat down under its shade, closed her eyes and started meditate.

* * *

><p>A frightened sound woke Kitora up with a start. When she opened her eyes, they changed to a frightened Egyptian blue; for she saw something she would never forget. The sky had darkened and turned into a fogged soot black, laced with darker smoke. She ran out of her garden and saw that the street was dotted with fire and painted with scarlet blood. The elders were right. The Koreans had enacted their revenge. Wolf howls and shrill screams rang out in the night. Frantic running, fire, smoke, and wolves were all she could see. She ran into her house and her parents were right there at the door.<p>

"Quickly, we must flee." her father said.

"Why, can't we fight them?" Kitora asked, unsheathing her claws.

"It's too dangerous. Besides, who knows when your mother is about to have this baby." her father said again. Kitora's mother, Snowshadow, screamed out in pain.

"We must hurry." her mother said between breaths.

"There is one thing I need." Kitora said.

"Make it quick. This house could go up in flames at any time." Darkstar said. She ran to her room at top speed. She then went to her bed and grabbed Patchi, a little dog toy and her favorite stuffed animal. Instantly, she ran back to her parents, with Patchi in her tight grip. She ran behind her parents and out of her village. Once they were a good distance away, she looked back and saw it was engulfed with flames. They ran toward the shore, where refugee ships were waiting. They family boarded and soon they were miles away from shore. But the worst was yet to come.

A slightly smaller ship raced next to the refuge ship. Pirates climbed aboard from it, snatching valuables from the refugees. Kitora hit behind her mother, clinging onto Patchi with an iron grip. After a few minutes, the pirates went off the ship, and then shot a torpedo at the refugees. Screams rung out as many passengers drowned. Kitora, Darkstar, and Starshadow, clung to a piece of floating wreckage.

Many hours went by before they washed ashore in China. Kitora and her parents walked and walked until they found a huge flight of stairs. They used the last of their strength to make the long, long walk up. Before them stood a door. Weary on their feet, they continued to walk and knocked on the door. A red panda and a snow leopard were at the door.

"You'll be safer here. It's better for you." her father said softly.

"Remember who you are and where you came from. You'll have a better life here." her mother whispered. Kitora's eyes turned a sorrowful aquamarine as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Come, let's go inside." the red panda said. Kitora hesitated, scared to go off with a complete stranger. She backed up a little, but then the snow leopard walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

"It's ok. Don't be scared." he said in a friendly tone. Kitora nodded and followed to the two inside. She looked at Patchi and knew she would never see the light of the past again.


End file.
